The Pizza Delivery
by foolishmundanes
Summary: Modern Day AU. In which, Tessa orders a pizza, and something accidentally slips from her mouth. "Well, I hope you're not expecting a discount on the pizza just because we confessed our undying love for each other." One-shot.


"So, shall I order some pizza?" Tessa said, grinning at her impression of a British accent.

Cecily stared at her in horror. "That was horrible. Needs _much _more practice."

"Well, thanks for the encouragement," Tessa muttered. "But really."

Tessa and her friends, Cecily, Jessamine, and Sophie were having a little sleepover. The three girls were already in their pajamas, and were watching a movie on the giant screen.

"How did you afford a TV this big?" Sophie asked in astonishment. Tessa shrugged and explained that her brother was working for this guy named Mortmain or whatever.

"_Mortmain_," Jessamine repeated. Her face scrunched up. "That's French. For 'death hand.'"

The girls sat still.

Cecily, of course, was the first to speak up in the midst of the awkwardness. "Heritage, probably." They all shrugged and went back to watching the movie _Pride & Prejudice _(the 2005 version). Tessa was the one who suggested it. Even though it was a movie based on one of her favorite books, the rest of the girls didn't seem to care as much as Tessa thought they would. Surprisingly, they were quite intrigued, and Tessa overreacted when she had found out that none of them had seen it before.

"So?" Tessa looked expectantly among her friends. "Do you guys want pizza, or do you want me to let you all starve."

"Pizza," they all said in unison. Tessa couldn't help but look smug when she had (_finally_) gotten an answer.

She stood up. "I'll be back in like a minute," she said, and rushed to the phone, for she didn't want to miss the movie, even though she's seen it like a million times and was silently quoting every line from the movie.

She decided to try a different pizza place, one she hasn't had before. It was a place called _Cadair Idris._ She knew it was an actual place, in Wales, she thinks. Anyway, she heard that they serve good pizza and that they have good prices, so Tessa figured she'd give it a shot. She looked at her mobile phone and wrote the number down on her hand. She grabbed the home phone and entered the number.

It took two rings total, and then they answered.

"_Hello_, Cadair Idris, _how may I help you?" _a deep, masculine voice said.

Tessa leaned against the granite island. "Can I have two medium-sized pepperoni pizzas?"

He was silent for a second. _"Would you like a drink?"_

"Uh, sure. Do you have one of those bottles of Coca-Cola?"

"_Sure do."_

"Then I'll take that," Tessa said, pushing stray strands of hair out of her face.

She assumed he was writing down her order or something because it took a few seconds for him to talk back. "_Okay, so let me get this straight: two medium-sized pepperoni pizzas and a bottle of Coke?_"

She replied, "Precisely."

"_Okay, I assume you want it delivered?" _he asked.

"Indeed I do." She told him her address and he responded that he'll be there in about twenty minutes.

"Okay. Thanks. I love you," Tessa said out of habit.

"_Love you too."_

Dead silence.

Tessa flushed ferociously, covered her mouth, and bit her lip to try to stop herself from screaming. She was so embarrassed. Was it hot in there? Tessa was starting to get a cold sweat and she hid her face in shame although she didn't know what she was hiding from, and she stuck her nails hard into her skin.

She just said 'I love you' _to a stranger._

The silence was agonizingly long. Maybe he hung up? No, he couldn't have; she could still hear his light breaths through the phone.

Moments later, he replied, _"Well, I hope you're not expecting a discount on the pizza just because we confessed our undying love for each other."_ Tessa let out a nervous laugh, and scratched her arm awkwardly. She kicked herself a million times mentally for letting something like that slip from her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—" she started saying, but he cut her off with a chuckle.

"_It's fine. I said it too,_ remember?" Tessa could hear the grin in his voice._ "I'll be there in fifteen." _And with that, he hung up. She probably freaked him out. Setting the home phone down, she walked back to the living room.

Her friends looked up at her with curious expressions. "What happened to you?" Jessamine asked, grinning.

"You're blushing," Sophie pointed out.

Tessa, in midst of her awkwardness, said, "Oh, really? I hadn't noticed!" and flopped onto the couch.

Cecily asked, "What happened?"

Sighing, Tessa explained everything. She started with how she ordered the pizza, when the guy on the phone confirmed it, to the point where she accidentally told him 'I love you' on habit and how he said 'I love you, too' and then everything got awkward. To conclude her story, she hid her face and groaned.

Cecily, Sophie, and Jessamine's eyes were bulging out of their heads and their mouths dropped fifty feet to the floor. "_Oh my gosh!_" they all giggled and patted Tessa on the back. She nodded and said, "I know, I know."

"He's going to be here in like ten minutes. Oh, God," Sophie said, glancing at the clock.

Tessa froze. "You know what? Let's just continue watching the movie."

She hit play and the screen returned to Mr. Collins's proposal to Elizabeth Bennet, that made Tessa roll her eyes. He kept saying, "_I flatter myself_" and was never listening to Lizzie, even though she kept protesting. She finally yelled at him and stormed off, where her family was eavesdropping (oh, what a surprise). Her sisters were laughing so hard that it almost frightened Tessa.

The doorbell rang and everyone looked over at her. Cecily made a kissy face and winked at Tessa, who gulped. Slowly, she got up and walked over to the door. She closed her eyes, counted to three, and swung open the door.

_He's beautiful! _Tessa thought with widened eyes. _No human should be that beautiful. _His brilliant blue eyes looked her over, and he smirked. She was still in her PJ's. She gulped and flushed slightly more.

"Here's your pizza," he said, the smirk still visible as he slowly passed it to her.

"Um, I'll go get the money, just hang on." She said, avoiding eye contact, setting the pizza down on a nearby table. She ran upstairs and said a million curses. She grabbed her wallet which was on her bed. Trying to remain casual, she slowed down her pace and she walked calmly down the stairs. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cecily, Jessamine, and Sophie staring at her, trying to hide their laughs. She sent a glare at them and they raised their hands up in surrender.

She walked towards the pizza guy and he was leaning against the doorframe. She swallowed. "How much is it?" Tessa had to force the words out her mouth.

"Seven pounds," he shrugged. "I'm Will, by the way."

She nodded. "Tessa," she told him. She handed him the money and saw that he didn't leave yet.

He looked over to the screen and raised an eyebrow. "Pride and Prejudice?" Will inquired.

"Yeah," she said, looking down nervously and tucking a hair behind her ear. "Movie night with friends. And it's one of my favorite books, so…" she trailed off.

"Really?" he said, scrunching his face up. "I kind of didn't like it. I mean, don't you think that Elizabeth and Darcy fell in love a bit too easily?" She stared at him. He looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"_You_," she started saying, "have read _Pride and Prejudice? _ That's…really unexpected."

Will ran a hand through his hair. "Is it? I could say the same with you."

Tessa raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't expect you to be a person who reads those kinds of books."

"Same with you."

"Then I guess we have something in common." Will grinned. Her chest and stomach fluttered. His grin was contagious, and she couldn't help but do so too.

After a moment, Tessa said, "Well, thanks for the pizza." He smiled and shrugged.

When he left, he shouted, "Love you!"

Giggling, Tessa shouted back, "Love you too!" She closed the door and laughed the hardest she's laughed in a very long time. Her friends were doing the same.

"Now kiss!" Jessamine laughed. Tessa flushed and then invited everyone to have a slice of pizza. She grabbed four plates, and put a slice on each of them. She took the napkins that came with the pizza and put them next to the plate.

Something caught her eye.

There was _writing _on one of the napkins. Tessa grabbed it, and it said:

_**Hey,**_

_**This is sort of cheesy but you are one supreme slice. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**The Guy You Confessed Your Undying Love To (A.K.A. Will)**_

_**P.S. You sound adorable when you are flustered.**_

Tessa, grinning madly, screamed at the top of her lungs. Her friends rushed over to her to see what's wrong. She showed them the note on the napkin and Cecily covered her mouth. "Aw! Oh my gosh, that is so cute!"

"Okay, you're definitely ordering pizza again later this week." Sophie grinned.

Tessa nodded her head and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: **_This is actually based off a Tumblr post and this just came out of me reading it. Okay, so first of all, just pretend that Cecily isn't Will's brother okay lol. Second, I think I made the girls a too giggly but whatever. Third: Cadair Idris. Oh, God. I made that wonderful place a pizzeria. What is wrong with me._

_I hope you liked it! If you did, please favorite/review!_

_**IMPORTANT:** Okay, so many of you would like me to continue this. I'm really sorry, but I can't. I have too many stories on my hands that I need to update, and school's starting soon so I'll be even_ more_ busy. Again, sorry about that. So yeah. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own The Infernal Devices or anything else I mentioned in this chapter. _


End file.
